


Angels

by awkwardsocialskills



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Just a prompt I found on tumblr, all fluff, and I had to write it, and they were the first ones I thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardsocialskills/pseuds/awkwardsocialskills
Summary: Running late can be good sometimes.Clexa one-shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post. First fanfic, so feedback is appreciated!

I am so late.

My appointment with my advisor starts in ten minutes, and it’s a twenty minute walk from where I am right now.

“Shit shit shit shit.” I muttered, running across the street. A car honked at me just before I made it to the curb. I turned to wave and apologize when I collided with someone. We both went tumbling to the ground, and my coffee flew all over the place.

“Oh god, I am so sorry!” I said in a panic.

“It’s fine. Just a bit of coffee. Not a big deal.” The girl smiled and stood up, offering me her hand.

“I just- I didn’t see you- but it was my fault. I was in a rush- and the car honked- but then I collided with...with you...and I’m definitely not making my appointment...wow.”

She looked at me nervously,” What is it?”

“Sorry, I just...I think I just ran into an angel.” I said before my brain could process the words coming out of my mouth.

Her green eyes widened ever so slightly,” A fallen angel, maybe.”

“If you’re a fallen angel, then I’m a wounded angel.”

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She stared at me for a couple seconds,” I’m Lexa.”

“Clarke.”

“Well, Clarke. Since my shirt seems to have stolen all of your coffee, how about I buy you another one?”

I stared at her for a couple seconds, checked my phone, then nodded,” Sounds great.”

“Somewhere you need to be?”

“No. I missed my appointment. So I’m free for the rest of the day.” I shrugged, still smiling.

“You’re sure?”

“Second thoughts about that date?”

She smirked and raised an eyebrow,” Who said anything about a date?”

“I-I...I mean-”

“I’m kidding. Come on. I have the perfect place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, sorry for all mistakes. I edited and posted this while drunk because that's when it popped into my brain to actually post it. Will be going back at some point to fix it


End file.
